


Any other name

by ArtyMissK



Series: Poems, Mathoms & Other Things [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: Dwalin has been accepted into the master guild of warriors, now he just has to name his axes!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from playing the Lego hobbit game with my sister today. In LakeTown one of the characters says "What should I name my boat. Is boaty too obvious?"
> 
> Standard disclosures apply, I own neither the Hobbit or LOTR. (If you recognise it, it belongs to Prof. Tolkien).

'What do you think their names should be?' it's a simple enough question really much like ‘how should I braid my hair?’ or 'What’s the best way to kill goblins?' Dwalin however has asked this particular question hundreds of times since the events of last week.

 

Just a week ago he’d been excepted into the master guild of warriors and had been presented with a pair of axes crafted by his father. It was a fairly short ceremony with an epic celebratory feast that lasted three whole days…seriously three, however once the hangover wore off the damned question arose.

 

_“What do you think their names should be?”_

 

Such a question was natural for one accepted into the guild of warriors, but most don’t name their weapons until after their first battle or at least a slight skirmish.

 

“Y/N!” calls Dwalin when you make no move to answer him “What do you think their names should be?” he continues knowing he has your attention.

 

“I’ve already given you my suggestion.”

 

“No, I will not call them that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It just isn’t…” he trails off upon noticing your scowl of disapproval, your suggestions weren’t that bad “I just don’t think it's right for a master warrior to call his weapons, the pride of his armour something so un-deadly sounding.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with Axie and Sharpie.”

 

“I’m not gonna call them that!”

 

You pause trying to think of a better name “How about Slashie, and?” you ask before Dwalin interrupts.

 

“No, that’s what Thorin named his sword.”

 

“What about Slicy and Dicy?”

 

“Y/n, if ye don’t wanna help.”

 

“Ok, ok what about…Grasper and Keeper.”

 

“That’s…actually that’s not bad,” he pauses looking over his new weapons  “in fact I quite like it.”

 

~

 

Names chosen Dwalin spends the next four days pondering over which style of runes to use when carving the name of each axe onto it's blade.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry…well, sort of ;)


End file.
